That Ol' Black Magic
by Anti-Cosmo Fangirl
Summary: Anti-Cosmo's thoughts in the Fairly Odd Parents episode: That Ol' Black Magic


*Fairly Odd Parents characters are owned by Butch Hartman

I could hear a high-pitched voice distantly from my position in the portal. Anti-fairies were beginning to cluster at the edge of our portal-cell, looking at something. Easily amused fools, but, after being in here for centuries, I suppose anything would be interesting (which it was). I turned into an average Anti, not eager to draw attention to myself. (They customarily went wild at the sight of me) There was a buck-toothed boy arguing with Jorgen. A godchild. I laughed. He was either brave enough or stupid enough to contend with Jorgen. I looked at his fairies through the glass. They were distorted (drat my luck) because I happened to be looking through a warped point. I was not in any mood to relinquish my position at the glass, though; more of a crowd was being appealed every passing second. (This was beyond our typical entertainment) My ears layed flat. There was no mistaking his godparents. Especially his godfather, the green haired, all too stupid, slowwitted, idiotic goody-two-shoes that was my counterpart. I hissed loudly. "Cosmo," I growled. Then there was his godmother, the asinine pink-haired fairy that actually thought she was smart. Ah, yes this boy must be stupid, not brave. I pressed my ear to the glass, listening. The dimwitted boy wanted to talk to the Anti-Fairies. I wrinkled my nose and snorted. Obviously he had no idea how dangerous an Anti was, especially the ones in this prison. (Particularly yours truly) "I WISH THAT THE ANTI-FAIRIES WERE FREE!" My ears perked up. "OK!" Cosmo piped. Stupid Cosmo, he was going to set us free! "NOOOOO!" Wanda and Jorgen howled at the same time, but by then it was too late. Cosmo's wand glowed, and the magic glass barrier melted. The trapped Antis, now released, fleed wildly. "Wait! Stop! I want to talk to you! W-w-why aren't they stopping!?" the boy wailed. (Yes, most definitely stupid) I supposed I could have a little fun with him. I flew down beside him and laughed, "Why would we!?" "Cosmo?" he squinted, putting on the magical goggles that made us visible to his human eyes. "No! You fool! I am the opposite of Cosmo! I am his Anti! I am not an idiot in any manner WHATSOEVAH! (Might as well make that point clear)We've been trapped behind that blasted barrier for decades! We knew that sometime, someone would be ignorant enough to release us! You're our hero! Our big _stupid_ hero!" I pulled out my wand and materialized a dunce cap onto his head. It filled me with glee when I saw fear light up in his eyes. "Don't worry, Timmy, (Ooooh! The foolish boy was named Timmy) I'll catch them again!" Jorgen's Austrian accent boomed. "Oh, would you shut up." I moaned, turned around, and blasted him through the wall. "Ta." I smiled, showing off my lengthy fangs and flew up into the swarming Antis, who now began to orbit around me "They're trapped in fairy-world!" I heard Wanda yell. I almost cringed when I realized how right she was. The Antis that weren't revolving around me had become conscious of that too and had resorted to causing chaos amongst the fairies. I bit my bottom lip. This could cause an issue. I looked up; a floating door began to open. "No!" I heard the boy named Timmy yell. A man stuck his head in and stated with a confused expression "This isn't the men's room." I threw out one of my wings, sending a wave of air through the swarms of Antis. It was the signal for follow. The man had opened a portal to earth. I shot forward, knocking the man down, and flew through the door. I shot out into the middle of an amusement park. (Ah, freedom) Crowds bustled everywhere. I landed on the pavement, (it felt good for my feet to actually land on something solid after floating around in green nothingness for so long) and watched as hundreds of Antis shot out of the portal, amused at how all the humans were so unaware of their presence. A young man ran into me then looked right at me with a puzzled expression. (Being invisible was quite comical) Then he poked my shoulder. His eyes widened. I shoved him backwards hard, sending him tumbling rearward into the crowds, and laughed at his expense. Some of my blue followers had stayed, terrorizing the unsuspecting throngs of humans, others had continued to fly. As would I.


End file.
